Building From The Ashes
by Marin Liliz
Summary: ON HOLD - In the aftermath of the war with Aizen; rebuilding and dealing with the losses seems to be the best way to move on.
1. I Mind Sight Sound

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters © Kubo Tite

This will be mainly ByaRen; set in an Alternative Universe, where the war with Aizen has just finished, and will deal with the rebuilt of Soul Society and life after such a devastating war. It will have mpreg in the future.

**Notes**: Because this is an AU, I'm taking a few liberties with story.

-

-

-

**[Spoilers Ahead]**

-

-

-

***[Spoilers]*****[Spoilers]*****[Spoilers]*****[Spoilers]*****[Spoilers]*****[Spoilers]*****[Spoilers]*****[Spoilers]*****[Spoilers]*****[Spoilers]*****[Spoilers]*****[Spoilers]***

So this is, more or less, canon-compliant until chapter 364 of the manga; the invasion of fake Karakura Town by Aizen and his minions, the initial fights and the arrival of the Vizards all have happened, from then on I'm not even going to try and guess what's on Tite's head.

***[Spoilers]*****[Spoilers]*****[Spoilers]*****[Spoilers]*****[Spoilers]*****[Spoilers]*****[Spoilers]*****[Spoilers]*****[Spoilers]*****[Spoilers]*****[Spoilers]*****[Spoilers]***

**

* * *

**

**I. Mind Sight Sound**

Byakuya was rudely awake by an insisting shaking of his left shoulder. It was intriguing!

It wasn't like Chiyo(1) to wake him so... physically. She would just shout in his ear and Byakuya instantly would be up and ready to his morning tutoring, the one right before training.

Oh! But wait... wasn't he already in Shinigami Academy, top of his class?

The sleep-stealing shake to his left shoulder turned to bodily jostling. Rather uncomfortable, really.

It wasn't like Hisana to be this forceful. She was always so gentle...

Oh, but Renji! Red, fiery, hot Renji! Yes, he was brute and demanding and would certainly try and wake Byakuya this way.

Only...

Byakuya didn't felt like waking.

Not just yet.

Not right now.

Perhaps maybe later...

***

He blinked, trying to get his eyelashes untangled but there was nothing beyond them but white.

An expanse of rippled white in a void black canvas.

He blinked his eyelashes some more and could discern a sea of red in the black and white.

Renji, his mind supplied.

But no, it was too dark for Renji's red. More like clotted-blood red.

A shift in the universe and he now could see that the red wasn't uniform but splashes fed by dark-clothed shapes lying in the white sand. His world shifted some again and...

WAIT! Was that a dark-clothed shape with Renji's red?

***

Piercing screams of a battle field assaulted his senses but his attention remained focused on the red-haired body in a pool of blood until the world shifted once more.

NO! Take me back. Back to Renji!

But nothing more than raspy, hoarse sounds clawed their way out of his throat.

Voices nearby tried to sooth him.

Familiar voices.

Hisana?!

No, it couldn't be.

Rukia then; the similarity between their voices had always haunted him.

He couldn't make out the words.

Just get me back to Renji, his mind pleaded.

Something prickled his arm and the voices became clear as everything else began to fade out. All but the red.

.

.

"Get Unohana-taichou! QUICK, Rukia-san! I don't know how much longer I can keep him like this." - A shrill

"Please don't give up, Hanatarou-kun." – Pleading concern.

"There's so many of them. Wounded... Dead..." – whispered hysteria.

.

June2009©MarinLiliz

* * *

(1)Chiyo is a character I created and used a few times now (in "Os Anos de Renji" and "Threads of Different Yarns"); she is a servant in the Kuchiki family and has served as Byakuya since he was a child.

.

Next: II. Search Incessantly - Rukia searches Unohana-taichou through the wounded and the dead.


	2. II Search Incessantly

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters © Kubo Tite

**

* * *

II. Search Incessantly**

Rukia ran.

Like she had for Kaien-dono.

Like she would for Renji.

Like she did for Ichigo.

She ran, absurdly fast. At shunpo speed, that she had never attained before.

Aimlessly through the mayhem and the blood, the bodies and the pieces, the wounded and the dead...

In a frenzied search of Unohana-taichou. Against time and nausea. Trying not to look too closely at the friends and foes lying scattered in the immense sanguine sea on the monochromatic scenery.

***

She kept the fields around her a blur, only focussing when she thought she'd seen Unohana-taichou, but the healer was proving difficult to find. And the blurring no longer kept the faces from her eyes. And her imagination ran wild.

Twice did Rukia thought she had found the captain and twice had she looked intently at a laying body, only to see what she did not want: her fellow _Shinigami_ suffering; her friends dead.

And still Unohana-taichou was a lost white point in the vast red expanse, against a black sky. Her zanpakutou released form – Minazuki – did pass over Rukia, but it was without the captain. Just carrying the wounded to the campaign hospital, set inside the halls of the Las Noches Palace, taken victoriously, from Aizen. Or the dead, to assemble and later take back to Soul Society.

***

"Unohana-taichou!" Rukia ran and fell beside the 4th Division captain in relief. She had found her. Her black uniform soaking darker with the blood off the ground.

"Unohana-taichou! My brother... Please, he needs... Hanatarou-kun can't for much longer... He's..." The words jumbled at her throat and choked her.

"Breathe, Kuchiki Rukia!"Unohana demanded.

Rukia breathed.

"Now from the start." The healer prompted, without taking her eyes and hands from what she was doing.

Rukia refused to look and acknowledge the red form the captain was tending to – breathing his lasts breaths, from the sound of its ragged intake of air – as she explained Byakuya-niisama's injuries and Hanatarou-kun's treatments.

"I believe I'm not needed there. Hanatarou-kun has done all he could. It is up to Kuchiki-taichou now," Unohana-taichou replied.

"But..." Rukia tried to express the utter importance and the urgency. But the words... just... wouldn't...

"I cannot leave here. I'm all that stands between the life and death of Abarai-fukutaichou..."

And then, Rukia looked and acknowledged the body Unohana-taichou was tending to.

Renji.

Bloodied red hair; torn flesh in his arms and torso; legs at a weird angle from the rest of his body; ragged and very shallow breathing. And still he cradled the mangled body of Rikichi under his own. His left arm protectively around the body of his most devoted fan, his right one outstretched and trying to reach the hilt of, a broken to shards, Zabimaru.

.

July2009©MarinLiliz

* * *

.

Next: III. Battleground - Anguished aftermath of a deadly battle.


	3. III Battleground

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters © Kubo Tite

**WARNING!****WARNING!****WARNING!**

**Character-Death** abounds in this chapter, some more crude then other.

The war with Aizen has just finished. A **very devastating war**, so I had to kill a lot of characters. I mean a lot! I made a rough estimate and I killed about 40% of characters!

I tried to eliminate the ones I had no special affection to but even so, some of these were kinda hard to let go. And I'm not known to like the usual mainstream characters so...

Be warn as you read ahead.

**.  
**

Thank you for the reviews: x pink cloud x and babyblue. You make my days;]

* * *

**III. Battleground**

Consuming screams echo in the air, muffled by the stillness of death.

And the players of the game crowd the ground, aimless and erratic, stumbling on the lifeless pieces of each other.

.

The four remaining _Espada_ mile about, uncertain of the faith that awaits them. They mean not, nor do they aspire to, pose any threat to the _Shinigami_. Their prodigious healing properties have them speedily recovering by themselves, albeit the loss of some limbs; Grimmjow seems to have lost his arm, again; Halibel is lacking three _Fracción _and seems a hollow of her former glory. Nelliel and Stark appear to have defected from what's left of the _Arrancar_ ranks and stand by grieving and torn _Shinigami_.

***

A yellow bowtie, an orange scarf and a frilly white shirt are all that is left from three of the _Vizard_. The five remaining ones stand about, wayward and blown by the loss. Semblance of the _Hollow_ mask still partially visible, as if the environment has a grip on their inner demons or the sacrifice is so colossal that they lack the strength to turn back fully. Shinji and Hiyori both stand by Kensei who kneels down, gripping an orange scarf in his hands. Love and Lisa, respectively, hold the frilly shirt and the yellow bowtie. All carry vacant expressions and dried eyes. _Hollows_ don't cry!

***

Yamamoto-soutaichou reigns over the destruction of Las Noches, Aizen Sousuke and his army of _Hollows_. With an expressionless face, but a sense of fulfilment and accomplishment that not even the sight of his soldiers lying in the ground, lost – his fukutaichou among them – seems to dispel. Aizen kneels by his side, held down only by the wooden staff - that is Ryuujin Jakka in its unreleased form - pressed to his left shoulder; no fighting in him but no sign of defeat, either.

***

Frantic are the members of the medical Division. Seemingly the only moving things in the landscape. Running back and forth amongst the salvageable, the lost and the dead. Paying no mind to the losses in their ranks. What are one less fukutaichou and a few seated officers in this bedlam?

***

Mayuri maunders about the disrespect and carelessness with one's work as he wanders about the red tainted white collecting pieces of Nemu's torn body. An arm, here. An eye, there. Strands of hair, everywhere.

***

Urahara – green-stripped-white hat in hand, head bowed and tear-streaked face – places a consoling hand on the back of an inconsolable Yoruichi who bawls over the dead body of Soifon. Beautiful, serene and fierce even in death.

***

Shunsui holds Ukitake close to his body. The cold hands of Stark – also enveloping Jyuushiro – help steadying them and keep Jyuushiro from reaching the maimed bodies of Kiyone and Sentaru. The brave third seats of 13th Division, both killed trying to protect their captain.

The guilt and hopelessness rake sobs from Jyuushiro's thin body that are nearly too painful to bear witness to, but the _Shinigami_ and the _Arrancar _bear it. The love, admiration and devotion demand it. Jyuushiro grips the arms around him seeking the strength that eludes him, grounding the sanity that escapes him.

***

Kira cradles his stomach with both hands as he hurls his guts out, next to the Wabisuke-weighted down and headless body of Gin. The vomit alternates with tears that run down his face silently. He unhooks one hand from his belly and tries to reach the outstretched hand of his long time tormenter but then the bile rises up again. Shuuhei keeps just one soothing hand on his back, as the other holds Tousen's broken glasses, snatched from the traitor in a bout of furry as he too killed his former captain. No remorse; they do not merit remorse. Not after the desertion, the attacks, the killing, their comrades, his friends; Kira, Renji, Hinamori...

Komamura Sajin keeps close by, an eye on the bodies of Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname as if to be certain of their permanent demise.

***

Yumichika frantically searches the bodies on the ground for a bald head with matching red eyelids, a look of mad despair on his face. Dishevelled and missing his eyelashes' feathers he keeps calling out for Ikkaku. Zaraki and Yachiru search with him; for Madarame; for Maki-Maki, for all and every single warrior of 11th Division, cataloguing the damage and mourning the dead, quietly.

***

Hitsugaya lays trapped in a tower of blood and ice, mixed in, deadly and horrifying. His still opened eyes are lifeless as his body melts away. Matsumoto too, stares lifelessly at the melting of her captain, no response, no reaction, no tears, no bawling. She just stands there as the ice weeps for her.

***

An injured Chad cradles an unconscious Orihime. Her _Shun Shun Rikka_ zoom around them like bees over a particularly succulent flower. Trying to turn back the time to a more joyous instant and heal. They heal the strong one holding their Orihime and persist in healing her. Only, nothing seems wrong with Orihime.

Ishida Ryuuken feels lost and out of place trying to calm down a wailing Isshin, when he isn't at all calm. Thrown in this fight where he did not belong, did not want to belong. And made to use the powers he never wanted in the first place. Made to watch a boy, his son's age, turn into a _Hollow_ and then into something harrowing. Watch his son suffer till near death and now veil his still, unaware and comatose form. And on top of it all, assuage Isshin, grieving over the still _Hollowfied_ body of Kurosaki Ichigo.

.

Senselessness infests the white.

Dead bodies everywhere pollute the taintlessness of the black.

.

July2009©MarinLiliz


	4. IV To Get To Renji

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters © Kubo Tite

_ByaRen AU, where the war with Aizen has just finished. How to deal with the rebuilt of Soul Society and life after such a devastating war. (mpreg in the future)_

Sorry, this is a bit late this week.

Thank you for the reviews: babyblue, ferler (welcome to ff (dot) net ), x pink cloud x,Orochimochi and Darkerhue.

**

* * *

**

** IV. To Get To Renji**

It had not been the _Espada_ that had made the deepest wound. It had not been the lower _Arrancar, _ all had been the enemies of old; the _Gillian_ and the _Menos Grande. _Andnot by renewed strength or new obtained powers but by sheer force of numbers. They had been tens of millions and the already drained _Shinigami_ had been nearly defeated.

By Byakuya's side, as a ruthless and fiery warrior, Renji had been a precious ally. Their combined strikes had decimated countless foes and Byakuya had found enjoyment in the midst of battle.

But then, that which defined Renji and set him apart from Byakuya – his stubbornness and blind affection for his friends – had Renji leaving his place by Byakuya's side to run in aid of a _Hollowfied_ Kurosaki Ichigo battling Aizen or to save Rukia from a thousand _Gillian_ and the last Byakuya had seen the red head, was protecting the _Quincy_ boy, while he reloaded his bow with fantastical arrows.

And Byakuya, alone, had managed his load of enemies until something had struck him right in his stomach and all went black.

***

Now, a prickly feeling and a healing, humming warmth were soothing and calming Byakuya as he felt himself drift up to conscience slowly but steadily.

His senses became gradually aware of the surroundings: the sounds were still harrowing; sounds of death and despair; the air had an eerie stillness to it and nothing seemed to move but it crackled with untamed _reiatsu,;_ rippling on skin, billowing on hair; the smell of sand, blood and electricityleft a metallic taste in his tongue and the underworld was still painted red. Not Renji's vibrant red but a dull, dead red.

As sensation moved along his body waking nerves and muscles, pain flared. His abdomen hurt as if something had been pulled out of him, his head swam in fuzziness and his limbs were so heavy he barely could lift them.

But this time he was plainly aware of where he was, how he had come to be here and why he wasn't feeling Renji anywhere near.

***

Wandering.

Aimless.

Lost.

That was how the _Shinigami_ spirit energy felt in the air. As if the lost_ Shinigami _had spilled their life force and were now searching for their old bodies or a way to return home. Or both.

The air sparked and flared and Byakuya's senses — and the senses of those awareof spirit energy, he supposed — were on overdrive.

Blindly he reached for Senbonzakura, needing to feel the hilt of his _zanpakutou _in his hands,as a grounding force, to know it was still there to keep Byakuya focused on the life ahead. But Senbonzakura too, felt lost and it took a few tortuous moments to gather in its sword form. It hummed reassuringly and the familiar scent of _sakura_ petals, calmed Byakuya as very little could in that moment.

The spirit energy seemed to settle in his immediate surroundings and he could feel the energy pertaining to living beings and the energy scattered to the white and black. His mind spotted Renji's after a few moments of searching.

***

Byakuya now felt ready to face the conscious world. Registering the hyper voice next to his body, he concentrated on it to fully re-emerge and opened his eyes to face the small Fourth Division officer tending to him.

"Oh, finally!" he exclaimed, running his hands over Byakuya, assessing his current state. "Yes, you seem to be fully back. How you're feeling," he asked, relieved.

Byakuya didn't answer but tried to get up, his stomach lurched and he felt annoyingly dizzy but after a resting period managed to attain a seated position.

"NO! What do you think you're doing?"

Byakuya could have explained the reasons. He just rasped out the name.

"Renji!" And tried to get to his feet.

"NO! What are you doing?" The boy - he couldn't remember the name – helped him steady on his feet, but continued worrying. "You can't get up; you were nearly dead just now. I must insist you remain lying down. For your own health."

Ignoring the nagging, Byakuya took a few steps in the direction where he continued to feel Renji's _reiatsu, _before his legs gave up beneath him and Byakuya fell to his knees.

"See! You're too weak to move just yet. Rest a few hours and then we can go look for Abarai-fukutaichou."

He wouldn't give up till he saw Renji, so leaning on Senbonzakura and the little Fourth Division boy, that despite warnings and advises seemed determined to keep a close eye on Byakuya, the Sixth Division captain made his way through the horrid battlefield towards Renji.

Byakuya knew the way to reach Renji even if the boy – Yamada Hanatarou, he had called himself – insisted to move in the opposite direction. Byakuya **knew** the way to Renji.

***

Unohana-taichou, braid undone and _zanpakutou_ hovering above, expectant and Rukia, tears flowing down her face– when Rukia never cried – gave him an idea of the gravity of the situation.

Byakuya neared the bodies, apprehensive, heartbeat irregular with uncertainty and gasped at the sight before him.

"Oh, Renji!"

It wasn't the copious amount of clotting blood on the ground, nor the unnatural angle the legs seemed to make, not even the tears to the chest that mangled his gorgeous tattoos; it was the shards of Zabimaru – that Renji appeared to be reaching for – that tore at Byakuya's heart.

The physical wounds, gruesome as they looked, were well in reach of Unohana's mastery as a healer but the loss of one's _zanpakutou_...

Holding Senbonzakura to his heart for assurance and taking a deep breath, Byakuya dropped, ungracefully, to his knees by Renji's red head. His lap serving as a pillow and the Kuchiki scarf gently cleaning the dried blood from Renji's face, Byakuya reached for the hilt of Zabimaru and placed it in his fukutaichou's hand, his fingers squeezing over Renji's holding the bony hilt.

Leaning close to his ear Byakuya whispered, "it's here now. It hasn't gone anywhere. I'm here now. I am not going anywhere. NOW, FIGHT BACK! ABARAI!"

.

July2009©MarinLiliz

* * *

Next: V. Evil Plots - Aizen assesses his situation.


	5. V Evil Plots

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters © Kubo Tite

_ByaRen AU, where the war with Aizen has just finished. How to deal with the rebuilt of Soul Society and life after such a devastating war. (mpreg in the future)_- there's actually a very veiled hint in this chapter. I dare you to find it.

Again late this week. Sorry^^' But seeing as I'm going on vacation sometime next week, you might get two chapters instead of one next time; that is if I manage to finish it before leaving.

Thank you for the reviews: ferler and dragongirl5k5 *hugs and kisses*

* * *

** V . Evil Plots**

His reign was crumbling into dust and blood by the hands of the _Shinigami_.

His creations – the made _Shinigami_ and the intricately created beasts – were destroyed. Or flawed beyond repair. How could creatures of the darkest matter stand to be near beings of self-righteousness and such weakness? To, in fact, choose to be _with_ them, on their side and not for the victory but for affection? Inconceivable, and therefore flaws!

The other two had never truly been far from their _Hollow_ essence and so counted little, as flaws or successes.

Inconsequential! He could always construct a new, improved, flawless plan.

From within, – Again! – from the _Shinigami_ midst and their ranks, Kyouka Suigetsu[1] would be, once more, instrumental in the completion of His design of a new Universe. A Universe ruled by Aizen Sousuke.

A fleeting smile crossed His lips; all was not lost, there were still things in motion, echoes of past actions and repercussions of inactions that would keep the wheels turning until He could rise and resume His plans to the old goal and the new order.

And things seemed to be looking up for Him if the sight in His eyes was anything to go by.

Yes, His army was dwindling. But _Hollows_ abounded in _Hueco Mundo_. His currently destroyed army was just a tiny scrape of the surface of the whole the Holloworld had to offer; He had just to raised them again and apply the _Hougyoku_. A new – and why not learn from past mistakes – improved army of Arrancar would be at His disposal.

The loss of His two oldest followers, even though difficult to suppress was by far not impossible. The absence of the ever inventive and scheming Gin and of the strategic and sometimes _Shinigami_-like mind of Kaname – that had so often provided insight to the bizarre plans of the fools – would be missed but easily surpassed.

*******

Aizen turned His head, mindful of the old man's staff to His shoulder – pressed close to His neck – and looked to the red and white fields of death for inspiration.

The _Vizard_ had had their revenge. And within such a close-knit group, three members to mourn would give Him enough time before they realised anything was in motion.

The Hollowfied body of Kurosaki Ichigo. Most exceptional and valuable.

The inanimate body of Inoue Orihime. She was so precious and such an asset to Godliness.

The comatose _Quincy_.That was a power worth garnering, combine it with the hate for the _Shinigami_ and the devotion to Kurosaki and it would be delicious.

There was also that unexpected human boy with such a handy handled power and control over spirit energy. Truly unexpected and oh so profitable.

Then there were the _Shinigami_, Aizen thought as He looked to the other side of the death fields – still mindful of the old man's staff. Their numbers reduced to a few hundred, the loss of two Taichou and five Fukutaichou not the devastation He had anticipated, but there were still souls between salvation and perdition, so the toll was likely to grow higher.

Not to mention the division amongst their ranks that this war and Aizen's betrayal had sparkled, and that was likely to achieve more damage than the loss count. The old loyalties, the new affiliations and their low capacity for reproduction and multiplication would be the end of the _Shinigami_ while Aizen surveyed from the throne.

*******

Aizen eyed the _Shinigami_ critically, assessing their remaining power, usefulness and capacity for defection and being ruled under Aizen's thumb as His abiding subjects.

The old man would never turn, if only to prove he would never ally himself with Aizen. He was stubborn like that; nothing would turn Yamamoto from his goal. Surprisingly, he actually sported a look of achievement hidden in his eyes, most likely deceiving everyone else into thinking his expressionless face was concealed grief; well everybody but the Master of deceit. Not even the loss of beloved and companion of old, old times, Sasakibe, seemed to prevent the fulfilment of victory. More the fool...

The little flower of Second Division was gone and with her the support He could have gathered from the Shihouin heiress and her loyal, brilliant and horridly annoying dog, Urahara. A shame, but if He played His cards right He might commission them for some shady work they seemed so fond of. Unbeknownst to them, evidently...

The blond punisher had taken His Machiavellian supporter's head, so he proved worthy of consideration as he had before, when he'd been put under Gin. But, and there was always a but with these _Shinigami, _he was tainted in unexpected ways and broken by that taint and his actions. Still, He could monitor Kira's situation and see if the outcome was favourable. This taint could prove as valuable as its maker...

Unohana was Unohana. Unwavering pure and impartial. She would never take sides. Nor would she bring harm to another. Willingly...

Hinamori was gone...

The Kuchiki Master was interestingly involved with his dedicated Fukutaichou. The intensity of the nobleman's feelings baffled Aizen; what he saw in the rebellious pup was beyond Him but maybe Aizen had overlooked Abarai, he had become fast friends with Kurosaki. Nonsense, when had He ever been wrong...

The fox Taichou and the tattooed Fukutaichou seemed worth putting under surveillance like Kira. The one's who kill their friends and idols should be rewarded for their courage and anaesthetizing of the soul needed for such feat. And if they made it once, they could always do it once more and then again...

Kyouraku Shunsui and Ukitake Jyuushirou had always been unattainable. They had the power and years and wisdom of the old man but lacked the ambition, the stubbornness and the callousness of heartless leaders. That, and their lives had always revolved around each other, rather than power or anything else. Blind like moths and flames. They were in for a treat if they though Stark was gonna have some fun and leave. They would soon be revolving around the Arrancar's darkness...

The voluptuous, oblivious Rangiku not even Gin had managed to bring their way...

The oaf Zaraki, his merry men and his pink, portable doll of a Fukutaichou didn't even qualify as worthy of analysis. Unless He needed fodder...

Mayuri was a curious case; it wasn't loyalty to the _Shinigami_ and it wasn't power or need for affirmation, it wasn't wealth or even resources and supplies. So if Aizen could learn what moved Mayuri, He would have him on His side. Research, research...

And finally, the petite Kuchiki Rukia, who so instrumental and instrumented had been in His rise and fall. Well, she would be where Kurosaki Ichigo would be. And he certainly was in His plan...

*******

If all should fail, then there were inexhaustible amounts of humans...

* * *

1 Aizen's zanpakutou

.

July2009©MarinLiliz

* * *

Next: VI. Recount Regroup Retreat - The gathering of troops; returning home.


	6. VI Recount Regroup Retreat

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters © Kubo Tite

_ByaRen AU, where the war with Aizen has just finished. How to deal with the rebuilt of Soul Society and life after such a devastating war. (mpreg in the future)_

And this week I'm early, and there might be another chapter before the weekend and my two week vacation. Ain't I nice?XD_  
_

Thank you for the review: x pink cloud x

* * *

**VI. Recount Regroup Retreat**

Dry eyed now, Rukia was still by Byakuya-niisama's side, watching as he watched over Renji and attentively observed every effort Unohana-taichou dispelled in trying to save his red-haired _fukutaichou_.

Byakuya's distress, palpable, and his unawareness to the surrounding area made clear the intensity of his feelings. Baffling, but clear as ice.

It made Rukia feel like she was intruding and witnessing something she shouldn't have; something that was secret and precious and that the sorrows of war had brought to light. It made her wonder if it was mutual and required and assumed or if it had all been just one-sided, secret, hidden. Made her regret being away from home for so long, avoiding staying at the Kuchiki Mansion even if she was in Soul Society. And not paying much attention to Renji; take notice of his mood, for she would know for certain if it had been mutual and active, because Renji never hid his happiness like he did his sadness; it always showed in his eyes, in his crocked grin and the spring in his gait.

Yes, there had been a war and a megalomaniac with delusions of grandeur wanting to destroy bouts of Human Life just as a means to even more horrific ends. Yes, there was a Substitute _Shinigami_ who, at each action he took, managed to surprise and shock and dazzle her, and the world of living and dead and everything else in between.

But these were excuses. Rukia had not been a good sister and she had not been a good friend.

The tears were back in her eyes, but were kept from spilling as Renji moved and let out a strangled cry as Unohana-taichou aligned his spine back together with a sickening snap. Byakuya paled to impossible whiteness and bent down to whisper soothing nothings into Renji's ear.

Even if his aloof mask was still in place and the expression in his eyes could simply be interpreted as mild concern for his _fukutaichou_, it all was betrayed by his attentive cares: the whipping of the blood out of Renji's face, the holding of Renji's hand around the hilt of Zabimaru preventing the _fukutaichou_ from loosing vital contact with his zanpakutou. His whispered words, the small caresses, the demands for Renji to fight for his life were blatant displays of affection.

It was unsettling watching that amount of emotion transpire from someone has her brother. Because of the way she was accustomed to seeing him behave, collected and composed. And because of what it meant and what would happen if Renji didn't pull through.

The shivers down her back made Rukia tremble and look away from them. They were taken care for now.

She needed to and find her own captain, receive new orders, do something... So Rukia treaded back through the battlefield, closing her heart to the mayhem.

*******

She found Hinamori-fukutaichou's body, quiet and calm, even in death. A single wound to the heart. Rukia composed her uniform and got the _fukutaichou's zanpakutou_ back on her hands before calling for the team that was handling the removal of the dead.

To the side she saw Matsumoto-fukutaichou do the same for Hitsugaya-taichou and then move away slowly towards the _Garganta_ that had been opened by the fallen walls of _Las Noches_, presumably by Urahara-san.

The order to move out had been given and the prospect of going home, of leaving this void, wretched place seemed to give Rukia extra strength.

She stopped by Hisagi-fukutaichou and helped him with Kira-fukutaichou, carrying the apathetic blond to the way out. It frightened her, the loss and distraught in his eyes. The killing of one's _Taichou_, even if said _Taichou_ had been a traitor, was a devastating blow at least for Kira-fukutaichou; Hisagi-fukutaichou, having done the same, didn't look as perturbed. Or perhaps he hid it better.

On her way back to the field, in another failed attempt to find her _Taichou_, she spotted a familiar bald head. She had seen Ayasegawa-san's frantic search and now understood why he had not found Madarame-san. The Eleventh Division officer was buried beneath several bodies of _Shinigami_ and gooey remains of _Hollows_ of all kind, most likely dampening his reiatsu.

Fearing the worse, Rukia climbed down into the shallow ditch and placed her hand on Madarame-san's face. She sighed, it was still warm. He was still breathing.

She had no medic skills to speak of but a war this long, a battlefield such as this... Well and her everyday life as Ichigo's supervisor had given her some basic knowledge, so Rukia made a quick scan for injuries noting all seemed well but for a nasty bump on his forehead.

The chuckle startled her.

"Lady, I'm all up for it if you take all of this crap from atop of me!"

Rukia blinked and then moved to help him from under all the bodies and debris.

"Thanks!"

"It's all right, Madarame-san."

"We know each other?" Madarame-san asked, watching her with interest.

Rukia looked puzzled, was he mocking her? But then he continued.

"Come to think of it, how did I get to be in a war zone?"

_Oh Dear!_ "You don't remember?"

"Not really. And what the hell is this place?!"

What to do? Did she tell him of the war and risk and even bigger shock? She played it safe. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Hmm... not so sure about that, either."

This didn't bode well at all. "Well you know your name, it's a start."

"Well, I guess."But he didn't look much convinced.

"I'm going to get Ayasegawa-san."

He nodded and replied, "'kay. Is that a medic?"

Rukia's felt her eyes widen. "You don't remember Ayasegawa Yumichika?!"

"Should I?" Madarame-san looked confused now.

"Er... Stay here, I'll see if I can find him and we'll go from there."

She found Ayasegawa-san seated on the sand, not far from the place Madarame-san was. The franticness of before had worn out and he just looked apathetic now. Yachiru-fukutaichou stood by him, unusually silent and quiet, a small hand patting his knee.

"Ayasegawa-san," she called.

He looked up. "Kuchiki Rukia-san!"

"I've found Madarame-san!"

He was on his feet instantly, nearly sending Yachiru-fukutaichou to the ground, asking, "WHERE! Take me to him." There was a plea in his voice.

"Sure, it's just...er..."

"OH... NO! He couldn't..."

Rukia realised his assumption and corrected it. "Oh. No, no, he's alive...he just..."

"Is he injured?"

What to say? "Somewhat. I think you better see for yourself."

"Is he disfigured? Is that why you...? I won't care! He is all I ... I Will Not Care!!!"

It seemed to Rukia he was trying more to convince himself than anyone else, but before she had the time to tell him, Ayasegawa-san spotted the familiar bald head and took off running.

When he reached Madarame he launched himself into his arms and held tight, placing multiple kisses to the bald head and when Madarame raised his confused face, Ayasegawa kissed his mouth desperately.

Until he was pushed away by Madarame.

"WOAH! Woah it right there. I'm not into that kind of kink, fellow! You're kinda good looking and all but... I'm more of a gal's kinda guy."

Ayasegawa took a step back and then another, stumbling on the bodies on the ground and falling on his back with a horrified expression on his face.

Madarame wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

Rukia closed her eyes for a moment. To find out that the love of your life is alive after a war is not always a good thing.

She turned her body in the direction of _Hollowfied_ Ichigo, eyes still closed.

Before opening them again and inform Madarame-san and Ayasegawa-san that they were starting to retreat back to home.

.

August2009©MarinLiliz

* * *

Next: VII. Secession - Yamamoto-sotaichou's orders pertaining to the Hollows are not well recieved.


	7. VII Secession

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters © Kubo Tite

_ByaRen AU, where the war with Aizen has just finished. How to deal with the rebuilt of Soul Society and life after such a devastating war. (mpreg in the future)_

Not so happy with this chapter -__-

Thank you for the reviews:

dragongirl5k5;

TheaBlackthorn;

skele-gro;

ferler;

foxyaoi123;

x pink cloud x

valenciadarkness (I think I may be way over my head with this many characters but... Oh wellXD )

_

* * *

_

**VII. Secession**

It suddenly hit Rukia; the madness of it all. Or better yet, the acceptable strangeness of a battleground. Things that anywhere else would have been dubbed insanity or outright surreal – and therefore impossible of ever occurring – were vividly displayed before her eyes, leaving no doubt of their real manifestation.

Then again it could all just be a horrific nightmare. But no! The pain was too sharp and the desperation too dull.

Having stumbled, yet some more, about the blood red sand, Rukia had finally found her _Taichou_. It was the circumstances of his finding that had her musing on the oddness of life and death and love.

Relief hit her like a wave when she confirmed he was still alive and apparently well. Grief struck her like a bolt when she saw the bodies of Kiyone-san and Kotsubaki-san. Reassurance steadied her like a rock when she noticed Kyouraku Shunsui by her taichou's side; their constancy, comforting. Uncertainty shook her ground like a quake when by Kyouraku-taichou she spotted the _Primeira Espada_ – Stark, a protective arm about Ukitake's-taichou shoulders, showing as much concern and care for him as Kyouraku.

And what was more unsettling, the Eighth Division _Taichou_, not only did allow it, he seemed to bestow upon the _Arrancar_ some amount of care as well. His hand – the one not holding Ukitake – was soothingly stroking Stark's wrist's skin in small circles.

"Ukitake-taichou?" Rukia called, uncertainly. And not even her intruding presence seemed to break their spell.

Together the three of them gave the sense of a perfect triad; three equal parts of a whole. They stirred and turned to acknowledge her presence, but didn't cease contact.

Rukia watched, mesmerized as Ukitake's lingering tears were wiped from his cheek by the _Arrancar_ and his hair straighten by Kyouraku-taichou; as Kyouraku dusted the sand off Stark's clothes and as Stark put a crumpled straw hat on Kyouraku's head.

"Rukia," Ukitake-taichou addressed her. The other two stared at her, as if daring her to judge the situation.

Rukia nodded to them and reported all that she knew of the situation to her captain, the professional tone easing all the madness and awkwardness.

"Thank you, Kuchiki-san." Ukitake understood her need for a semblance of normalcy. "We should take care of Kiyone-chan and Kotsubaki-kun," he said, moving to them.

Together they readied their bodies and called the team for their removal and then moved towards the _Garganta,_ for their own extraction from this world. Kyouraku-taichou and Stark never leaving Ukitake's side, walking just a step behind him and Rukia, as a guard escort.

*******

As they neared the _Garganta_, Yamamoto-soutaichou's voice rang clear in the air:

'_We have obtained the victory we sought. The army of Aizen has been destroyed, but for a few individuals. These will be taken into custody of the Shinigami and dealt with, accordingly.'_

A blinding light of a Kidou spell enveloped the kneeling form of Aizen, before it faded into the eternal night, showing a bound Aizen. Red light tight around his neck and travelling down to his wrists – much like Rukia's bindings when she had been arrested – only Aizen's didn't stop at the wrists, they continued down to his ankles. Another flash and a blue light wrapped around his torso, much like a bandage, tightly holding his power from Aizen's reach; the former _Taichou's_ face never for once showed a single emotion.

A third flash and the red light bound the four remaining _Arrancar_: Stark, Halibel, Nelliel and Grimmjow.

Ukitake-taichou let out a pained cry and Kyouraku placed himself in front of Stark, protective but defying.

"Soutaichou, what do you mean '_dealt with accordingly'_?" Rukia's _taichou_ asked, standing by Kyouraku's side, a protective hand on Stark's shoulder.

Eyeing them quizzically, Yamamoto replied, "They will be stripped of their _Shinigami _powers. They will stand trial in Soul Society. Their sentences will be carried out in _Seireitei_ or in _Hueco Mundo_."

"Stripping them of their _Shinigami _powers will revert them back to common _hollows_, how can this be beneficial to Soul Society peace?" Kyouraku-taichou asked.

'_They will be taken prisoners and stand trial. THIS IS NOT up for this discussion! NOT HERE! NOT NOW! Shunsui. Jyuushirou.'_

To Rukia, the use of the given names seemed to instil an even greater command than if the Soutaichou had simply called them by their titles. It was the weight of proximity, of years of acquaintance and authority. And even so they weren't convinced and seemed intended to pursue the defence of their newfound... ally... third of the triad...

Stark stopped them. Holding Kyouraku and Ukitake by their necks and joining their heads together, the _Arrancar_ whispered something that sounded to Rukia like: '_don't bother with it. It will work out one way or the other_'. Reluctantly, Ukitake and Kyouraku let him join the other imprisoned _Arrancar_.

Yamamoto continued, '_The Vizard proved to be no threat to the Shinigami but even and true allies and are thus allowed to do as they please, including return to Soul Society if it's their wish.' _

Hiraku Shinji made a small bow to Yamamoto-soutaichou.

'_The exiles Urahara Kisuke and Shouhein Yoruichi are hereby pardoned and reinstated as full citizens of Soul Society.' _

Urahara-dono looked startled and Yoruichi just nodded and placed a hand on Urahara's shoulder.

'_All other matters are to be solved once we've moved the injured and wounded to Fourth Division Headquarters and the bodies of our dead to their final resting place. Let us move out of this place.' _

An excitement wave flowed through the assembled _Shinigami,_ a sense ofcalm that had not been felt in a very long time settled over Rukia.

Now! Now she could breathe a sigh of relieve, now it was finally over, now she could dare look at him, think of him. Hope it all would turn out fine.

Him.

ICHIGO.

She looked at the still _Hollowfied_ form seeing the white mask starting to lightly flake and crumble. Trying to sense the familiar reiatsu returning; there was something there, very faint but definitely there.

Unohana-taichou, that's who she needed to give a professional assessment of Ichigo's condition but the pained look she received from the kind _Taichou_ froze Rukia's heart.

"Unohana-taichou?" Rukia didn't understand, she could see and sense Ichigo's recovery why wasn't Unohana-taichou helping speed his recovery? "Unohana-taichou!?"she asked again.

"I'm sorry, Kuchiki Rukia. There's nothing I can do!"

"No! No, no, no, no. .. Ichigo's recovering! I can feel it!"

Unohana-taichou bowed her head and said, "I have orders not to treat Kurosaki-kun!"

"Orders?!!!" Rukia didn't understand. "Orders from whom?"

"Yamamoto-soutaichou."

"What?! Why?! After all Ichigo's done! We owe it to him this victory. This..."

"It isn't in my hands."

Rukia's blood ran cold and she screamed, "NOOO!!!"

Her brother, standing by Renji's unconscious body, turned to her. "Rukia?"

"They are going to leave Ichigo here. To die," she whispered. Her whisper was carried in the dead air, heard by all. A commotion rose.

Hiraku Shinji drew closer to Ichigo and addressed Yamamoto, "IS THIS HOW SOUL SOCIETY REPAYS THEIR HEROES? LEAVE THEM TO DIE IN HELL?"

'_The ryoka can take him back to earth. Treat him with their medicine', _was Yamamoto-soutaichou's only reply.

They were still calling them _ryoka[__1]_, even after all this time. Rukia made her decision in that instant; knelling by Ichigo's body and grasping his cold hand. She was not letting go, wherever he was going, so was she. She looked at her brother, expecting disapproval but found an understanding look. Had this war and the nearly loss of Renji made Byakuya realise that the rules were just a pre-set for life and not life itself? His nod of assurance gave her the answer.

By the _Garganta,_ they were now discussing the faith of Ichigo. Urahara-dono tried to argument that he was quite harmless and that the mask should fall anytime soon. And even if he presented any danger, being in Soul Society was much safer, all round, than being left on the Human World with billions of souls to feed on.

The _Vizard_ added arguments. Yoruichi, Kurosaki Isshin, even Ishida Ryuuken.

The soutaichou did not give in! Ichigo's time as a _Substitute_ _Shinigami_ was over. He was to return to his world and live his life.

"I forfeit my pardon!" Urahara declared and joined Rukia and Kurosaki Isshin by Ichigo still unconscious body.

The _Vizard_ opened a new passage to the Human World and stepped through it. Chad, holding Orihime's sleeping body was followed by the Ishida, Ryuuken supporting his son unsteady steps and then by Yoruichi and Urahara and finally by Isshin carrying Ichigo.

In the end they took him back to the Human World. To Urahara Shouten.

Rukia looked back at the last moment, before the passage closed, to see the _Shinigami_ leaving _Hueco Mundo_ and a wicked smile in Aizen's face.

[1] A Ryoka is a term given by Soul Society to invaders.

.

August2009©MarinLiliz


	8. VIII Return Home

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters © Kubo Tite

_ByaRen AU, where the war with Aizen has just finished. How to deal with the rebuilt of Soul Society and life after such a devastating war. (mpreg in the future)_

One more chapter this week and back to our main pair (about time too);P.

Thank you for the reviews: foxyaoi123 |x pink cloud x | ValykirieRevolution | Hatake Tsughi

_

* * *

_

**VIII. Return Home**

The passage through the _Garganta_ was a creepy walk. There were things in the dark, lurking on their steps but not coming close enough, never allowing the _Shinigami_ to get a good look at them.

Byakuya was walking by the cart that carried a still unconscious Renji, the only sign of life, the firm grip on his _zanpakutou_'s hilt. It was trying to see one so full of life lie so like the dead.

From the sidelines the things in the dark kept following their passage, most likely drawn to the _Hollows_ in their procession. Or perhaps Aizen. It was worth keeping an eye on them.

The things and Aizen.

But as long as they kept to the dark the S_hinigami_ would keep their tread forward. This was the things dwelling, after all.

As for Aizen, the attention had to be doubled; alerting a few of the able _Shinigami _and keeping his senses keen and sharp on the traitor _Taichou_, Byakuya continued his walk along the dark, narrow space of the _Garganta,_ closeby Renji. If Aizen had any plans for escape or revolt they were not put to work on this journey.

The cortege reached the end of the long dark tunnel without any incident and stepped into the light of dawn on Soul Society.

*******

It was anti-climatic and awkward. After so many weeks in that desolate hell, of endless fighting, of yearning for home, returning did not bring the elating sensation of peace, did not cure the ails that tormented the body, did not bring the dead back.

There was a welcoming party, of those left behind unable to fight, of families and of the general inhabitants of Soul Society; they waited by the gate, seeking familiar faces. Two members of the Kuchiki clan were there, waiting to see if they needed a new leader.

There was crying and hugging and screaming. And Byakuya could not care less. It was petty and hypocrite but he knew that if Renji had been well, he would have felt all those feelings of welcome and homecoming. Like this, it was disconcerting watching the hug and cry fest at their arrival.

So Byakuya just passed by them and followed the path of the dead and injured to Fourth Division Headquarters, never leaving Renji's side.

They were sent into a small, bland room with green walls and very little medical supplies and followed very shortly by Unohana-taichou. She fussed over Renji and then turned to Byakuya.

"He will need surgery," she said in her calm voice.

This startled Byakuya, wasn't the worst over? "Why?"

"We need to stabilize his spine. Replenish his blood. Do something about all that ragged flesh. You wouldn't want your _fukutaichou _all scarred like that, now would you?" Her light tone was comforting.

Byakuya looked at Renji, a hand trailing along the hair line in his forehead, through the tangled locks, his finger tips dissolving stubborn knots. Renji was a mess; bloodied, torn, his skin unnaturally pale and clammy and in deep contrast with the remaining tattoos. It crossed his mind that it would be quite a feat to sow all of his skin back together and manage to get the tattoos lines to match correctly. But it was the hand tightly gripping the _zanpakutou _that caused Byakuya worry. The feel of Renji's spirit energy felt wrong; it was still Renji but there was something missing and yet, there was something not belonging. It made the feeling of Renji foreign and Byakuya didn't like that. It scared him. And Byakuya did not like fear.

"What of his _reiatsu_?"

"We'll try to separate Abarai-fukutaichou's own particles from Zabimaru's. But you must be warned it is a very delicate procedure. You are no doubt aware that a _zanpakutou_ is made from the same spirit energy particles as his _Shinigami_'s _reiatsu_, barely distinguishable, separating them is a complex and meticulous process. In Abarai's case, even more so because his _zanpakutou_ is made out of two different entities. You should be aware, Kuchiki-taichou, that even if the procedure is successful, it does not guarantee Abarai-kun will fully recover his _zanpakutou_ powers."

Byakuya closed his eyes. Was nothing ever easy? He opened them again to gaze at Renji. Could feisty, strong, proud of his abilities Renji be able to adapt to life without his _zanpakutou_ powers? Could Byakuya?

"Kuchiki-taichou, there have been _Shinigami_ known to live without their _zanpakutou_."

"As a shell of themselves."

"They still retain their _Shinigami_ faculties and perfectly capable with _Kido_."

"He is dreadful at _Kido,_" Byakuya whispered.

Unohana remained silent and then, "We need to prepare him for surgery. I suggest you rest while we operate on him."

Byakuya shook his head no.

"Kuchiki-taichou, you've suffered severe injuries. The fact that you are standing is only due to your ..."

Byakuya looked sharply at her.

"... to your sheer stubbornness. You need to rest in order to recover fully."

"I won't rest until my _fukutaichou_ is out of surgery," he said, adamant. "Don't fight me on this. It will only be a waste of time and rest."

Unohana knew a lost fight when she saw it and didn't press the matter further, instead she called a medical team to prep and take Renji. Byakuya followed.

At the surgery room door, he was denied entrance. "From here on it is our duty. Please wait outside. You will be informed of any major development."

Byakuya nodded and sat on the uncomfortable sofa in the wall opposing the door.

*******

The thought that he should go and tend to his Division crossed his mind. He knew he was not acting like himself, skirting duties and responsibilities and drowning in apathy. But nothing short of an invasion would drag Byakuya away from Renji's side. Even if he wasn't technically by Renji's side. Byakuya placed a hand to his face and sighed deeply, shaking his head; this last thought unmistakable proof of how unlike himself he was.

The time seemed to happen in blocks.

Now, he was waiting and scrutinizing every little detail of what could go wrong and time didn't seem to move. Now, he was looking at the white door behind which laid Renji and time didn't seem to move.

Distractions and leaps in time were provided by outsides influences: the banging of doors as Fourth Division members ran to and fro; cries of pain or hurt from the closed rooms; crying and sobbing as the failed result of surgeries and treatments was known.

Ukitake and Kyouraku, bandaged and healed, stopped by and stayed a while, giving strength and support. As they were leaving Ukitake kissed his head and Kyouraku gripped his shoulder. It made no difference.

At some point during the afternoon a bellow came out of a room nearby, "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!!!" A door banged open and out of the room came Hisagi Shuuhei; he paced back and forth before sitting next to Byakuya on the cramped sofa, a weary look on his face.

Feeling like moving time forward, he asked, "Kira-fukutaichou?"

Hisagi eyed him, only now registering who he had sat down next to, and then nodded. "Yeah, Kira...he's mostly fine it's just..."

Byakuya had heard that line a thousand times this day; physically they were well but their minds just... A heavy price to pay for peace. He just nodded to Hisagi and looked ahead.

"How's Renji-kun?"

"The last time he was fine. _Doing just fine_."

It was his turn to receive a nod.

"How long was the last fine?" Insightful Hisagi.

Somehow he seemed to have kept track of those time markers. "Two hours ago."

Eventually Hisagi left. A few more fines were added but there was nothing else coming out of that white door behind which laid Renji.

Some blocks of time, a few more fines, some members of his Division and one Kuchiki clan representative later, Unohana-taichou exited the room; looking like she always does, she smiled calmly at Byakuya and said, "We've done all we could. Now is up to Abarai-kun."

Renji followed suit, wrapped in white with only his face visible, still unconscious but without the foreign feeling to his _reiatsu_. The tattoos were covered and Byakuya couldn't assess Unohana-taichou's deftness in aligning black markings.

"Now you can rest, Kuchiki-taichou," she told him and lead them back to the same room as before. Settling Renji on a _futon_ and fussing over Byakuya, making him eat and drink before leaving them be.

Byakuya knelt by Renji, securing _Zabimaru_ to his fist; setting his red mane about his face, just like he liked it, framing Renji's face. Then bent down to kiss the chapped, rough lips and whisper in his ear, "Do not dare to leave me." Before laying on the futon right next to Renji's, holding his hand for comfort, closing his eyes to rest.

.

August2009©MarinLiliz

--------------------------

Next: Kuchiki Dealings


	9. IX Ingrained

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters © Kubo Tite

_ByaRen AU, where the war with Aizen has just finished. How to deal with the rebuilt of Soul Society and life after such a devastating war. (mpreg in the future)_

Back with another chapter sooner than expected but from now we go back to the usual scheme of 1 chapter/week. And later down the fall, I think I'll have to start posting every other week.

So, have you been wanting to know just how far our boys had taken it before all of this mess started? Then this is the chapter for youXD It wasn't what I had initially planned, but Byakuya wasn't willing to just let go of the memories. But it doesn't matter, i liked how it turned out. He'll get bored by the Kuchiki elders next chapter.

Be warned the rating might be a bit higher in this but it's nothing too blatant or crude, just some heavy petting. ;P

Enjoy and as always, thank you for the reviews: foxyaoi123 | TheaBlackthorn | Hatake Tsughi | dragongirl5k5 | ferler | x pink cloud x | skele-gro | Whitecloud1

_

* * *

  
_

**IX. Ingrained**

Byakuya woke in the green-walled room, next to Renji. Turning on his side, he watched the familiar face looking for signs of change. The skin was less clammy but still deprived of that wonderful colour – he was even paler that Byakuya – but his breathing seemed steady and with a good rhythm. A hand still held fast to Zabimaru but the other lay in the space between their _futons,_ where Byakuya had let go in his sleep. He held the hand again, tracing the cold fingers, one by one, before bringing his lips to the palm and kissing it.

"Good morning, Renji," he spoke softly and tried to feel the _reiatsu_ in the air. It was recognizable as Renji's but there was something missing from it, like Renji wasn't right next to him but very, very distant. Byakuya searched his knowledge of spirit energy to determine if it was just the comatose state or if there really was permanent damage to his _fukutaichou_'s _reiatsu_. He should ask Unohana-taichou for more details, but that meant leaving Renji. And Byakuya didn't feel like he had the strength to leave Renji right now.

In the battlefield, after Renji had gone into saviour mode – mimicking Kurosaki Ichigo's trademark resolve – Byakuya had had the strength to destroy all the enemies that had come his way with only Senbonzakura by his side. When that last horde of _Gillian_ had come out of nowhere and it all seemed hopeless, he had held strong until the last one of them had been obliterated and before collapsing to the foul sand, his last thought had been of Renji.

_I won't let you!_ Renji had said, but here he was lying like the dead and Byakuya wasn't sure he could keep the strength.

*******

Carefully placing his head on Renji's bandaged shoulder, Byakuya inhaled deeply, reacquainting himself with Renji's scent. How could he have forgotten such a strong, recognizable scent? It should've been ingrained deep in his skin, a part of him by now. They had been so deep in each other that Byakuya should reek of Renji even after all these weeks and yet he only smelled blood, weakness and Kuchiki in himself.

He nuzzled his face to the bony shoulder and then to Renji's neck, where the scent was richer, headier, trying to bring memories, then lazily sat back up and held the limp, cold arm – the one not holding Zabimaru's hilt – and again, pressed it to his lips, then across his cheek copying Renji's first tentative touch to him, some night after a training session between the two of them. _Dirt_, Renji had claimed but then his hand had traced Byakuya's left eyebrow and then trailed down to his ear, lingering just a moment too long on his lobe.

At the time, it had felt odd but Byakuya had paid it half a mind, attributing it to another of Renji's eccentricities, like his terrible taste in headwear or his unusual habit of marking the achievements of his life on his skin, as satin black tattoos.

Now, Byakuya retraced that first touch with these stone cold fingers, tracing across his brow, trailing down to his ear. It didn't linger on his lobe.

The scorching sensation that that first touch had ignited in Byakuya – consuming, addictive – had driven him to seek it again. And then their dance had begun. Byakuya had lingered after work hours; had watched more intently his _fukutaichou;_ had sought Renji for training sessions. And Renji had known, had played the game and, on a moonless night, just outside the main gates to the Kuchiki Manor, had sucked the breath out of Byakuya with a frenzied kiss. There he had learned not only the smell but also the taste of Renji. And it had lingered on him, feeding the attraction.

Now, Byakuya touched the lifeless-like fingers to his lips, but they didn't taste of Renji, they weren't warm like Renji's; they lacked the passion and fire.

Then, he had craved more: longer touches, steadier caresses, the feel of Renji's body pressed flushed against his skin. And if the contact with Renji could not be attained quickly, the burn would flare up again. Agonizingly so. And so they danced, like moth and flame.

Now, Byakuya let the limp fingers slide down from his lips, caressing the skin of his neck, eliciting a brief shiver, a pale comparison to the shattering tremors those fingers, warm, had drawn from him. The cold hand was made to travel down his chest, forcefully pulling open the light summer _yukata_, exposing pale skin and a dark nipple. He brought the hand to it, but it lacked the steady touch to make it pebble, to stir him lower.

After awhile, anywhere and everywhere had been a good place for encounters; for heated crushes of bodies and rushed kisses; for hands inside uniforms and grinding on tabletops; for scorching mouths and devilish tongues.

Now, Byakuya led the hand to his navel, his own on top, lending heat and warmth, keeping it there by force. Tentatively, he let go of the hand on his navel, hoping against hope that it would stay in place, pressed there in remembrance of a favourite place. It didn't hold. It fell to Byakuya's lap and in a desperate attempt to rekindle the burn, he crushed it to his genitals, weighing, reaching, craving... Surely here it would flare alive, warm and groping like only Renji could.

It didn't.

Not only didn't Renji stir, Byakuya too was limp, cold, dormant. He took his hands away, not bothering with Renji's. His head dropped to the white-ligatured chest, remembering that last night as they waited for Yamamoto to drive Aizen and his army back to _Hueco Mundo_.

*******

"_Because I won't let you!"_ He was petulant.

"_Won't let _me?_!" _It was challenging.

"_I _won't_ let you! _He was unyielding.

"_How far do you__ want to go?" _It felt hopeful

"_... far."_ He was determined.

"_That's quite an accomplishment." _It was stunning.

"_Even further..." _He was tentative.

"_Renji..." _It needed caution.

"_Shut up! We can die tomorrow." _They were scared but had burned the sand beneath them.

.

August2009©MarinLiliz

* * *

Next: Kuchiki Dealings (it will be next, i promisse) It should be up thursday;]


	10. X Sleeping Arrangements

_ByaRen AU, where the war with Aizen has just finished. How to deal with the rebuilt of Soul Society and life after such a devastating war. (mpreg in the future)_

_.  
_

You might notice this isn't the promised 'Kuchiki Dealings' chapter; again Byakuya wasn't too inclined to talks with the elders. That and the explanation Unohana gives about Renji's condition turned out to became rather complicated (had to rework it twice) and serving as a mean for me to breed some plotbunnies. So please tell me if it sounds plausible or not.

Something else that made this take much longer; I discovered I'd been making a mistake with some terms from canon, reiatsu and reiryoku. According to Bleach wiki, _"**Reiryoku** is the amount of energy a being has stored within their body or soul, whereas **Reiatsu** is the pressure that a person's Reiryoku exerts."_

From what I understood, **_reiatsu_** is a force that can be wield by the Shinigami, it's that static that shows on the screen whenever a powerful opponent shows up. It is also that black energy thing around Ichigo's zanpakutou whenever he strikes a Getsuga Tenshou (is that spelled right?) or the black rimmed red aura around Zangetsu.

On the other hand **_reiryoku_** is the Spiritual Energy of a Shinigami, the power that makes a Shinigami what it is. _'__Every spiritual being has a unique pattern to his/her emitted Reiryoku. One can recognize the pattern of his friends and acquaintances after some time, being able to sense their presence and their physical and mental state from relatively great distances. Sudden changes in Reiryoku pattern can mean that the person in question is in great stress (e. g. fighting) or has received a grave wound._'

Which means what I have been calling _reiatsu_ is in fact _reiryoku_. So I had to make all the adequate alterations to the whole story.^^' From now on whenever I write _Spiritual Energy_, I mean _reiryoku_ and **not** _reiatsu_. Amends will be made to the previous chapters.

Enjoy and as always, thank you for the reviews: ValykirieRevolution | foxyaoi123 | skele-gro | ferler

* * *

**X. Sleeping Arrangements**

When Unohana-taichou came to find him, Byakuya was brushing out the wrinkles of the standard issued _Shinigami_ uniform he had just dressed and trying to block out his near break down.

"Kuchiki-taichou," she greeted quietly, barely disturbing the silence. "I see you are finally awake."

Byakuya turned to look at her, acknowledging her presence and, curious by her 'finally', asked, "how long was I asleep?"

"For three days."

He raised an eyebrow, surprised. Three days! It hadn't seemed that long.

"You should be recovered by know." Professional as always, she moved closer to Byakuya, placing a hand on his chest and thoroughly examining his condition.

When finished, she told him, "as I thought, you are nearly fully recovered. Hanatarou-kun did an excellent job on you in the battlefield." Her eyes shone with pride for the small _Shinigami_ as she continued, "and these three days of sleep have left you as good as new. I do recommend more rest, in a calm environment, for the next few days for complete recovery. So please try to avoid any stressful situations."

Byakuya thought of the stressful moments of despair he had just experienced and wondered how much that had set back his recovery. In any case it was all over now. It had served its purpose and he could always rest and recover later. The main point was Renji, so he asked, "What of Abarai?"

He eagerly kept watch as Unohana kneeled by Renji's _futon_ and examined him, though taking much longer than she had with Byakuya; prodding here and there; measuring reactions and finally changing the bandages on Renji's torso.

Byakuya was not vain; he strived to always look composed and presentable out of need, another method of demanding respect and deference from the much older and condescending members of his clan. But Renji took pride in his appearance, in the clothes and headwear he wore and especially in the tattoos on his skin, the marks of all his achievements in life. To discover that the surgery had left them as perfectly aligned as before and with little signs of scarring was an immense relief to Byakuya; it was one less thing to trouble Renji when he woke up.

As Unohana-taichou was finishing the bandaging, he dared to take her attention from the task and asked, "any change?"

"Physically, Abarai-kun is healing remarkably well; a week or so more and he will be able to have full use of his body and with considerable few after-effects, given the extent of his injuries."

"But his Spiritual Energy..." Byakuya could hear in her voice.

"But his Spiritual Energy," she repeated, acknowledging his concern. "His Spiritual Energy, that I believe we were successful in separating fully from that of Zabimaru, has not evolved since the surgery. Which can be a good sign; it means he isn't getting any worse."

Byakuya gave her a sceptical look but tried to explain what it felt like to him, "his _reiryoku, _although now it feels distinctively like Renji's, has a strange quality to it. It is not the amalgam it was before, I can easily discern the different parts within but... it still does not feel like the real thing. It feels..." he searched for the right word to describe the awkward sensation. "...dampened." Was all he could come up with. "Could this be because he remains unconscious?"

Unohana-taichou pondered the question, her eyes closing as if assessing the feeling Byakuya had just described. "I confess I cannot relate to the dampened description you've made, I merely sense no development since the surgery. But I am not familiar with Abarai-kun's _reiryoku_ and have no readings prior to the surgery," she said and shaking her head in disapproval, added, "there really should be a database of the _Shinigami_'s energy for occasions just like this one. It would make things so much simpler. To answer your question, Kuchiki-taichou, it isn't unheard of a comatose state to tone down one's _reiryoku_, although normally isn't something blatantly discernable. However it is perfectly conceivable that you being his..." She paused ever so slightly. "...his _Taichou,_ you are more in tune with what Abarai-kun's _reiryoku_ feels like and so more susceptible of noticing the slighter changes. Can you please try to describe this sensation further?"

"It feels like, like he isn't right here, next to me; like he is miles away from me. It is rather closely similar to the feeling when he leaves Soul Society through a _Senkaimon[1]_."

Unohana-taichou, who had been observing Renji, looked back up at Byakuya, her face with an unusual display of surprise. "You can still feel his Spiritual Energy when he passes through the _Senkaimon_?"

"Yes. I feel his Spiritual Energy right until he reaches the Human World. The other way around as well, the minute he crosses the gate to return home, I can sense him." Byakuya didn't understand what her surprise was about; he was a powerful _Shinigami –_ and so was Renji – and furthermore, they had been working together for several years, it was only natural for him to be able to feel his _fukutaichou_'s _reiryoku _over great distances. And even more so, Renji was not the only one he could sense across the gate. He thought he should add, "I can sense Rukia as well."

It occurred to Byakuya that he also could sense Ukitake, although it had been a while since the white-haired _Taichou_ had left Soul Society, but before he could provide that information, Unohana asked:

"Were you also able to sense your wife?"

This stopped his random thoughts. "My wife did not have _Shinigami _powers," he replied dryly.

"I see."

It was odd! Was she implying that he could sense Renji that far away because they had been together? If so, what about Rukia and Ukitake? He had never had that kind of relationship with either of them. True, Byakuya had had a boyish crush on Ukitake, but it had been more like blind admiration than carnal desire; he had been but a boy.

"In any case, I should have a few of Abarai-kun's friends and other _Shinigami,_ who have close contact with him, come around to ascertain this sensation you describe. Do you have any suggestions of who I might ask?"

She deflected the conversation expertly, Byakuya noticed but – for the moment – decided to let it go, choosing to focus on the more import matters at hand. Who could offer close Intel on Renji's _reiryoku_? Rukia was the obvious option, as was Kurosaki Ichigo if not for the fact that, as far as Byakuya was aware, they were both still in the Human World with Kurosaki most likely still unconscious – another issue to address at a more appropriate time. So, who else was that close to Renji to be able to discern his Spiritual Energy well enough? Byakuya should've paid more attention to Renji's acquaintances.

"Hisagi Shuuhei." He remembered the _fukutaichou_'s concern for Renji the day of the surgery. "And Kira-fukutaichou and Hinamori-fukutaichou." If Byakuya was recalling it correctly they had all attended _Shinigami_ Academy at the same time, if not the same class.

"Hinamori Momo died in the fight against Aizen."

Byakuya hadn't known that.

"But I can work with Hisagi-fukutaichou and Kira-fukutaichou. Is there someone else you can remember? I'd like to have as many as possible for an accurate analysis."

"Perhaps some members of my Division." His mind provided an image of Rikichi, but he too had died in the war with Aizen. He searched his mind for more. "And Madarame Ikkaku and Yumichika-san."

"I don't think Madarame-kun will be able to assist; he still does not remember much. But I believe the others should suffice, thank you." She looked at him for a moment before continuing. "And there's nothing else you can do here, Kuchiki-taichou. Go home! Tend to your clan and your Division," she said without censure in her words.

Byakuya mused, his dedication to Renji had shifted his priorities and made him disregard his duties in a way that, at any other point in his life, Kuchiki Byakuya would've felt terribly ashamed of his conduct. Right now, he just wondered when he would have all his duties completed and when could he be by Renji's side again.

In a demanding tone, he said, "You will tell me immediately of any change to his condition. Either good or bad!"

"Yes, of course, Kuchiki-taichou." Unohana studied him for a while then said, "in fact I was wondering if it's possible for you to take Abarai-kun home with you?"

For the first time in years, Byakuya felt the inability to keep surprise out of his face. He just stared at the other _Taichou_, blinking stupidly he was certain, before composing himself adequately and asking the first practical thing that came to his mind, "can he be moved?"

She smiled, probably at his effort, and replied, "there is no impediment to Abarai-kun being moved."

"What will he require? As treatment, I mean?"

"I'll have a treatment guide written up. As I recall the Kuchiki clan have a private physician, am I right?"

"Yes, you are correct. But I was in fact thinking of sending him here, to help you."

"That is most generous of you, thank you, Kuchiki-taichou. But I don't think it will be necessary. My Division members are enough, what I'm lacking is space. I've been trying to move all noncritical patients to their homes or Divisions. If you can take Abarai-kun, and perhaps a few others later, it will be help enough."

"Very well, then. You will give me some time to address the Elders? I cannot make a decision like this without their consent." Well, he could, but he would never hear the end of it. He had plans for the future that would enrage the Elders; it was good politics to keep them content for a while longer.

"Certainly, Kuchiki-taichou, while you tend to your affairs I shall have the people we discussed come here to feel Abarai-kun's _reiryoku_," Unohana said.

He inclined his head to her. Getting home, assembling the Elders, convoking the physician, arranging the suitable quarters. "I will return later," Byakuya said after a few calculations, "In the evening."

"It will all be arranged by then and Abarai-kun ready to be moved. If you'll excuse me now."

He nodded a silent dismissal and then turned to Renji, taking a deep sigh. This unexpected development had made him feel lighter, less pressured and definitely reassured. The weighing anguish that had consumed him earlier, clearly abated and a sense of relief and hope was starting to flood his chest, making it easier to breath.

He knelt by Renji's head, carding fingers through the red mane and pressing a soft kiss to the still lips; the hand caressing the marked forehead. "I'll return later, Renji, to take you home with me."

Byakuya rose and headed for the door, sparing a last glance at the red-haired _Shinigami_ lying so still.

.

[1]_ The gates used to travel between the Human World and the Soul Society._

September2009©MarinLiliz

* * *

Next: XI. Kuchiki Dealings (it should be be next, really)


	11. XI Kuchiki Dealings

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters © Kubo Tite

_ByaRen AU, where the war with Aizen has just finished. How to deal with the rebuilt of Soul Society and life after such a devastating war. (mpreg in the future)_

_.  
_

Finally the Kuchiki Dealings chapter;) This one took a while to get around to, neh? The Elders weren't very forth coming^^'

Also some action from an original character in this chapter, I've mentioned her in the 1st chapter, **Chiyo** is a character I created and used a few times in my fics ("Os Anos de Renji" and "Threads of Different Yarns"); she is a servant in the Kuchiki family and has served Byakuya since he was a child. She is one of the few people he truly trusts.

In other news, as I had said last chapter, I'll no longer be able to update weekly, the chapters will be posted every two week from now on. Sorry.

And I haven't been answering but I have been reading them so thank you for the reviews: foxyaoi123 | ferler | Hatake Tsughi | silvey115

_

* * *

_

**XI. Kuchiki Dealings**

The way to the Kuchiki Manor was swift and uneventful. The streets were nearly deserted this early in the day. Or perhaps they were nearly deserted, not because of the early hour but because the casualties of war had been so high and everyone else was still recovering from close to fatal wounds or trying to pick up the pieces.

Byakuya suspected that, except for Fourth, most Divisions were still half gas, trying to cope with the loss of their _Taichou_ and some even the combined loss of _Taichou_ and _Fukutaichou_. There was so much to do and rebuild; the replacement of the loss and defeated captains and vice-captains, Aizen and his _Arrancar _to sort out, Kurosaki Ichigo... There was need for a Captain's meeting, very soon.

And then there was his Division that Byakuya had all but abandoned. Renji would be disappointed in him. Renji who had acted as a true _fukutaichou_ and made him see that bureaucracy and rigorous training was _all well and dandy_ – those had been his actual words – but that Byakuya hadn't paid his men half the attention they deserved and merited. At the time the accusation had sounded unfair but Renji had made him see his error, insisting that he spend more time with the men, organizing training sessions, and later drinking ones. It hadn't made the men any more efficient than before, they had already been at their optimal fighting point, but it had made their response to Byakuya as a commander reach an optimal state as well, ultimately a deciding point in their fighting and winning.

Now, they certainly deserved more attention than Byakuya was bestowing them but until Renji was settled at the house and on his way to a steady recovery, he would spare little effort in any other matters. A wry smile crossed his face as he envisioned what Renji would say of his neglect of their Division. But Byakuya was discovering that once he had let go of the self-imposed restrictions, he wasn't in any hurry to acquire them again. Especially if it meant leaving Renji's side.

*******

The house was bustling with activity; gardeners tended to the flower beds and ornamental trees, children fed the _nishikigoy_**[1]** on the ponds and women ran around all over the place, getting the house into shape after another night.

Whispers followed Byakuya into the house, self-interested family members and concerned servants stopped to greet him and ask him of his health and well being. Byakuya replied briefly, thanking them for their care and attention but didn't stop on the way to his personal quarters. At their entrance he said, "have Chiyo-san bring me some tea."

Three minutes later, after he had undressed the standard issued _Shinigami_ uniform he had been given at Fourth Division, there was a light rap on the sliding door, quickly followed by said door opening and a kneeled Chiyo-san saying, "your tea, Byakuya-sama."

"Thank you, Chiyo-san. Please come in, I require something from you."

She stepped inside, setting the tea tray in a low table at the back of room, overlooking the gardens, and turned to him, readily, when done.

"First I need you to assemble the Elders to a Council Meeting."

Chiyo-san looked up at Byakuya, curious but trying to mask it with professional nonchalance. Knowing he would surprise her even further, he continued, "I also require you to arrange suitable accommodations for a convalescent person, preferably near my quarters."

Byakuya nearly smiled, this time she didn't tried to mask it, Chiyo-san just looked at him with a questioning looked; too competent and experienced, she didn't ask mindlessly as others would have, but the curiosity was completely readable on her face, still she just asked, professionally, "what type of arrangements need to be made to the room?"

"I still need to speak with the physician and Unohana-taichou will send further specifications, for now an airy room with a bed should suffice, the physician will tell you what else might be needed."

"Very well, Byakuya-sama." Just before sliding the door close, she said, "it is good to have you back, Byakuya-sama. You were missed." She gave the tiniest of smiles, bowed and closed the door.

A few minutes later the physician arrived. Byakuya explained the situation and got assurance that he would be up to the task and would deal with the situation accordingly.

*******

Byakuya was arranging the _Kenseikan_**[2]** when Chiyo-san came back to tell him the Elders were assembling, noticing what he was doing, she batted his hands away, pulled a small wooden bench she used to stand on when minding his hair or clothes – for she was as small as Rukia, if not smaller – and started composing his hair, chiding him in a familiar tone that made Byakuya feel at home instead of admonished.

"You should have called someone to help you fix the _Kenseikan_, Byakuya-sama. I swear you'll be an old man with great-great grandchildren and still need someone to arrange your hair for you."

Byakuya's lips turned up in a slight smile; she was correct, he had no talent whatsoever to fix his hair. Not that he needed the skill with the amount of servants in the Kuchiki household, but Chiyo-san would always call attention to his under achievements, not to berate or accuse him of failure, but to point out his more than ample capacity of attaining those skills if he so wished. According to her, his under achievements were only due to his disinterest on the task and not lack of talent. Byakuya rather liked her point of view.

While she brushed and braided his hair and set the _Kenseikan_, Byakuya mused that if anyone had a right to know what was going on was Chiyo-san, she was the closest thing to a confident he had, she had only known him all his life, after all.

"Abarai Renji, my _Fukutaichou_, is in a comatose state due to injuries but no longer in need of constant attention by Unohana-taichou. And Fourth Division is in dire need of space to tend to other, more complicated patients. Hence, I'm bringing him here."

"We will accommodate him adequately, Byakuya-sama."

"I know you will. Thank you, Chiyo-san. Am I ready now? The elders are most likely waiting by now."

With one last tug on his hair and the _Kenseikan_ she concluded. "You're ready, now!"

Byakuya rose and made his way to the door.

"Byakuya-sama," Chiyo-san called.

He turned to look at her.

"The Kuchiki Elders have to wait for the Head of the House. Never the other way around."

Byakuya let the smile that had graced his lips since she had accused him of not having any hairstyling skills, spread into a grin. "Thank you, Chiyo-san."

*******

The elders had in fact been waiting for him and none were too happy about it. Byakuya stepped into the large Council Hall and nodded slightly in way of greeting.

The seven members of the Council – all plump from lavish repasts and well attired with silks and velvets, if a considerably wrinkled from old age – all looked his way, bowing to him from their high places and in various states of wakefulness. Obviously it was too early for most of them to be out and about. This could work to Byakuya's advantage, catching them off guard, still half asleep; or it could just go completely wrong if they were more inclined to morning crankiness than beatific mellowness. From what Byakuya knew of the Elders, the later was considerably improbable.

"Byakuya-sama, why this abrupt summons?"

"What could be so important this time of the day?"

"Hope he hasn't decided to marry another one of those lowlifes from Rukongai."

Crankiness it was.

That last comment was made barely above a whisper, but in precise loudness for Byakuya to hear it. He let it pass, there were other, more important business to address today. But it would not be forgotten and if everything worked the way he was planning they might have an answer they were not expecting, soon enough.

The Elders lack of sympathy only served to strengthen Byakuya's resolve of not asking permission to bring Renji to the House but simply inform them of the fact. So he told them, "I am bringing my _Fukutaichou_ to the Kuchiki Manor."

The silence was telling of the Elders shock, mouths opening and closing like stranded fish; they were rarely rendered speechless much less driven to utter muteness.

"He will be staying in the House until his full recovery under the care of the Kuchiki physician."

Byakuya waited their reaction; bewilderment and confusion, anger and outrage but mostly that askew self-righteousness that they all possessed. Still, as salmon on their way upstream, they kept struggling, several versions of the same excuses provided:

"Byakuya-sama, certainly he will be better in the care of Fourth Division."

"Our physician has certainly enough on his hands as it is, Byakuya-sama."

"Your _Fukutaichou_, Byakuya-sama, certainly has family that would be more than happy to tend to him."

And, like the bear on the shallow waters, Byakuya just had to wait for them to jump to his claws. With a hint of boredom, he answered, "Fourth Division is more than happy to have Abarai stay here, as he is not in any danger and the extra space will be more than welcome to Unohana-taichou. As for our physician, the _sensei_ is bored out of his mind with cases of measles and hypochondriac old men, Abarai will _certainly_ be a new challenge for him. And as for Abarai himself, he has no family to speak of to look after him. I am _certain_ you can see that, as his _Taichou, _I am responsible for his welfare."

Caught between the teeth of the bear they struggled. "We will not allow it!" one said and all the others agreed vehemently. If only it would be this easy with the matters of the estate.

"This is not a request," Byakuya said with the same vehemence the Elders had used in their protest. "I am merely being courteous and respectful of your positions as Kuchiki Elders by informing you before the arrival of Abarai Renji. I am not asking permission to do so."

The Elders were nearly stunned to silence, once again, even so, one managed to find his voice and yet another attempt at turning the situation their way. Struggling salmon would struggle.

"Certainly this being a matter of captaincy overzealousness that the headquarters of your Division are much more appropriate."

He could have a point there but Byakuya didn't knew the state of his men yet, nor did he want to lose the advantage he had on the Elders; it wasn't often he had the upper hand with them. That and he did not want Renji away from him.

"I still need to assess the state of my Division and according to Unohana-taichou, the installations might be needed to house some more convalescing _Shinigami_. _Certainly_ you understand the need to have my _Fukutaichou_ on a different location from all the other, more common troops," Byakuya told them, appealing to their elitist nature.

"Certain..." the Elder caught himself briefly, before continuing, "for sure the injured aren't that many, there should be enough space for the adequate separation between officers and mere unseated members."

It was made clear to Byakuya that these overprotected Elders of the Kuchiki House had no inkling of what had been happening right under their upturned and disdainful noses. The war that had been mongered at their door and that had shaken the core of Soul Society meant little to nothing for these men. It also crossed his mind that had Aizen won, as long as their _status quo_ had been maintained, they wouldn't have cared less who held the power, provided they kept their misguided sense of security and nobility.

Tired of a pointless discussion, Byakuya terminated the audience. "I will be arriving with Abarai-fukutaichou later in the day. All arrangements are taken care of, nothing further will be required of you. Have a good day." Byakuya inclined his head just barely and made his way out of the Council Hall.

Chiyo-san was by the Hall entrance when he exited; he acknowledged her with a nod and made his way to his quarters. She followed in his steps.

"It went rather well, Byakuya-sama," she said.

"Hmm, it could have been worse," he agreed. "I will leave now, I need to go by my Division before bringing Renji ho... here."

"Certainly, Byakuya-sama," she replied in a tone that left no doubts she had been listening the audience with the Elders.

Byakuya couldn't help but smile.

"If I may be so bold as to ask, Byakuya-sama, what of Rukia-sama?"

"She went to the Human World with Kurosaki Ichigo." It had been remiss of him not to have informed her of Rukia's whereabouts and general condition. Chiyo-san had always been quite fond of Rukia. "She hadn't sustained any injuries."

Chiyo-san gave a small sigh, most likely of relieve and then said, "All will be ready for Abarai-sama upon your return, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya stepped out of the house thinking Renji would be thrilled to be called Abarai-sama.

.

September2009©MarinLiliz

* * *

**[1]** _Nishikigoi_ (or simply _Koi_) are ornamental domesticated varieties of the common carp that are commonly kept for decorative purposes in outdoor ponds and water gardens. They are sometimes also called Japanese carp. _- from Wikipedia_

**[2]** The white headpiece Byakuya wears; it symbolizes his noble rank as the head of the Kuchiki family.


End file.
